


The Girl

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Communication Failure, F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is once again thwarted in his efforts to "get some", but he's not the only one. Also known as The One Where Neal Keeps Everyone From A Night Of Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Goldenlake Olympics, PotS/DL, prompt "as a rule girlfolk ain't to be trusted".  
> Not entirely serious.

"Why, hello there."

His smile is charming, of course, and just a flirty quirk of an eyebrow seals the deal. Whoever this girl is, she's in love with him by now. The men don't know what they're talking about. Dom can flirt like a champion.

And sure enough, the girl smiles back and flutters her eyelashes. "Who might you be, sir?" Her voice is light and airy and he's confident he's found his girl for the night.

"Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant in the King's Own," he says.

Her smile grows wider. "How wonderful," she says, and pats the area beside her on the bench. "Do sit down, won't you?"

He does.

"What's your name?" he asks the girl, discreetly admiring her strawberry blonde hair and matching long lashes. She takes a shallow breath and crosses slender legs. He's definitely chosen well.

She pauses for a moment, and her eyes flicker to his sapphire ones and away. "Elenna," she says, a bit too much care in her voice, hidden by a satin coating of laughter.

"Lovely to meet you, sweet Elenna," he says. "Are you as sweet as your name, and your face?"

She giggles.

They continue a light, flirty banter for a while, until he sees his cousin Neal coming up. Dom scowls at Neal, but the oblivious knight keeps walking.

"Hey, Dom, have you seen Kel?" Neal starts to say, but then his eyes light on Elenna and widen. Dom sets his shoulders, a smug smile tugging his face in spite of himself. Who knows how to pick them?

But then Neal speaks, and as always, it goes downhill from there. "Aly," he says, and his tone is as surprised as Dom's would be if he spoke now. "I thought you were back at the Swoop."

It's not so strange that Neal knows a pretty girl - although, it really is - wait, Swoop?

"I decided it was time for a little vacation," Elenna (Aly?) says. "Leave me alone, Neal."

His cousin scowls. "What would your mother say, Aly?"

" _My_ mother would say to mind your own business, Meathead," Dom says, throwing an arm around Elenna-Aly and scowling at Neal.

"My aunt isn't exactly the Lio-" Neal is cut off in the middle of a word when Elenna-Aly lunges forward and covers his mouth with a lightly tanned hand.

"Shut up," she hisses.

It occurs to Dom that Elenna-Aly - whoever - might be more trouble than she's worth. But already he's in too deep.

"What are you trying to say, Neal?" he says tiredly. Just one girl, that's all he asks! One simple, easy, no-strings girl.

Neal's voice is too muffled to make out, and Elenna - oh, whatever, the girl - whips back to Dom, hand still covering Neal's mouth, and gives him a forced smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Domitan, where were we?"

He's about to relax and forget all about his half-suffocated cousin when Lord Raoul's squire, passing by, gives a girlish scream.

" _Now_ what, Squire Alan?" Dom says, resisting the urge to stamp his foot.

"Aly - what - my sister?" Alan stammers.

Dom looks from Alan to the girl and sure enough, there's a distinct resemblance.

Damn.

Team Domitan is blasting off againnn…


End file.
